Preto e Branco
by Night and Moonlight
Summary: .:Sasori x Deidara:. A cidade era preto e branca, assim como a minha vida. Não haviam cores. Mas eu não podia morrer. Eu seria, apenas, mais alguma coisa sem cores enfeitando essa cidade. .:Por Miko Nina Chan:. .:Para Lia Shinomori, pelo Ao no Aka:.


**Preto-e-Branco**

Para Lia Shinomori, pelo **Ao no Aka**! Parabéns, Lia, apenas meus pêsames pela fanfic que estás recebendo.. ¬¬°

**.::Sasori x Deidara::.** A cidade era preto-e-branca, assim como a minha vida. Não haviam cores. Não havia arte. Mas eu não podia me matar. Não seria justo. Eu seria, apenas, mais alguma coisa preto-e-branca enfeitando essa cidade.

* * *

Vago por ruelas escuras e sinuosas, e é noite. Não há uma lua no céu, mas eu posso ver perfeitamente o lugar. É amplo. E, no fim daquele lugar sufocante, onde estou preso por duas paredes, está um riacho. A água é poluída, e o cheiro é fétido. Cadáveres em decomposição. É disso que vem o cheiro. Mas o som da água correndo me anima.

Marrom é a cor daquela água. Ela, antes, era límpida, eu ainda posso me lembrar. Mas o esgoto a transformou. Como em uma bela tela. Eu preciso de tinta.

Sento-me na margem do rio, as gramíneas acariciando meus pés e meus braços, ambos nus. Vejo-me observar aquelas águas revoltas. Vários canos de esgoto saem direto para aquele pedaço de água doce, sujando-o, manchando-o. Parece que aquele rio morreu. Mas ele continua lá, sofrendo. A morte era preferível. Assim como a minha também é.

Tiro do bolso o canivete, e fico a olhar para ele. Algo liga ele á mim. Á minha garganta. Ao meu sangue. Porque, no fim, estou destinado a ser mais um dos cadáveres fétidos daquele parque. Tremo dos pés a cabeça. Suo frio. Tenho que fazer isso.

**xXx**

Mas, não. Não vou me matar. Eu apenas faria com que _ele _sofresse mais, e isso não resolveria o meu problema, de jeito nenhum. Porque, embora Deidara tenha me trocado, eu sei que ele ainda se importa comigo. E eu jamais me perdoaria por fazê-lo sofrer.

Já eram seis da manhã quando eu entrei na loja de Artes. Meu canivete devidamente enfiado no bolso. Era lá que ele trabalhava. Além de comprar o material necessário, eu poderia vê-lo. Aquilo doía.. Mas me fazia bem.

"Sasori-kun!" sorriu Sakura, a mulher que cuidava da loja. "Veio buscar mais tinta para seus trabalhos?" Seus cabelos, rosas, reluziam e eram jogados, desfiadamente, pelos ombros dela. O tom rosa, juntamente com seus olhos verdes, faziam dela uma obra de arte. Era irônico que cuidasse de uma loja relacionada a isso.

"Na realidade, Haruno" tentei dizer, suavemente. "Passei para ver alguns pincéis e.. Deidara." Deixei a última parte escapar em um sussurro.

Logo, a escuridão começou a clarear. Eram as primeiras luzes do amanhecer, a aurora que brotava do outro lado da cidade. Alguns prédios cinzentos se destacavam. Aquela cidade não possuía cores.

Assim, a cara de surpresa de Sakura se encheu de luz e, quando ela disse, em tom de desculpas, eu pude notar:

"Ah, Sasori-kun. Acontece que Deidara.. Ele está se casando."

**xXx**

Eu não existo. Eu não deveria existir. Estou sentado, na janela de meu pequeno apartamento na região da Periferia. Cinzento. Era isso o que eu achava. Vejo a vida passar.

Minha face, pálida. Meus olhos, cheios de olheiras. Meu cabelo, desgranhado.

Aquelas palavras ainda tem certo impacto na minha cabeça. "Deidara.. Ele está se casando." Eu pensei que ele me amava..! Ele havia me trocado por aquela garota, _Yamanaka Ino_, a da floricultura, mas, mesmo assim. Aquela garota loira, que fazia buquês de rosas. Ela iria fazer o buquê do **nosso** casamento. Meu e de Deidara. Mas, no fundo, só queria roubar ele.

Havíamos nos encontrado escondidos diversas vezes, ele dizia que me amava, mas não me amava realmente. Deidara. O que você fez? É divertido rir de alguém? Ou será que, finalmente, seu pai fez a sua cabeça, de que ser homossexual é coisa do diabo? Isso, _isso_ não é _arte_!

Aquilo que nos uniu, mas também o que nos separou. Aquela irritante mania dele de explodir tudo, da qual eu tanto sinto falta..

Abro minha caixa do correio. Há uma carta. 'Você está convidado para o casamento de **Deidara & Ino**, a realizar-se na Igreja de Konoha, ás 20:00 horas.' E, bem abaixo do convite, havia um rabisco a mão, com uma letra inconfundível. '_Me desculpe, Sasori. Por favor, venha! Precisamos conversar.'_

Era tão irônico. Um sorriso escapou de meus lábios. Eu deixei o cartão sobre a mesa e me virei para um boneco, uma marionete, ainda em branco, para começar minha mais nova escultura.

**xXx**

Oito da manhã, do dia seguinte. Estou deitado no sofá, recém-acordado. Observando minha obra-de-arte, uma marionete preto e branco. Isso representa toda a minha vida. A essa altura, Deidara deve estar casado e ter passado a noite de núpcias com Ino.

Batidas na porta. Batidas. Batidas. Eu não me mecho. Faz séculos que ninguém bate na minha porta.

"Sasori?" Pergunta a voz. Conhecida. Irreal. Irritante. "Sasori, abre já essa porcaria de porta, ou eu vou explodir ela e, depois, a sua cabeça, seu palito de fósforo!"

Dessa vez, me levantei de um salto. Não poderia deixá-lo explodir a minha porta, aquilo custara tão caro quanto o sofá em que eu estava.

"Cala a boca, loiro." Murmurei, com raiva. Tentei me conter. Senti todos os músculos do meu corpo roerem. Mas consegui.

O olhar de Deidara era vago e triste, realmente triste. Tentei me controlar, mais uma vez. Eu realmente tentei. Mas aquele olhar triste.. Não pude comigo mesmo, e, quando vi, eu estava socando o cara que eu amava.

"Pára, Sasori! Pára! Precisamos conversar, droga! Pára de me socar!" Conversar. A coisa que eu menos queria. Pelo menos, naquele momento, e com aquela pessoa.

**xXx**

"Então, deixe-me ver se eu entendi" Perguntei, minha voz repleta de rancor. "Você terminou comigo porque não achou que era certo. Então, quando você namorou com Ino, percebeu que **me** queria. Mas não queria magoar a garota, então, agora, estão casados. É _isso _que você está me dizendo, Deidara?"

Ele assentiu, levemente, com a cabeça. Eu estava completamente incrédulo. O cara realmente achava que eu ia acreditar naquilo?

"Certo. E eu sou a rainha da Inglaterra." Revirei os olhos, empurrando-o até a porta. "Não volte mais aqui, Deidara. Eu realmente te amo. Mas temo que não seja correspondido." E, assim, fechei a porta com um baque estrondoso.

**xXx**

Estou, mais uma vez, na beira do rio poluído, observando a paisagem. Novamente, o canivete está na minha mão, como uma promessa. Agora eu sei que ele não iria sofrer.

Daquele lugar, havia uma bela vista para a cidade.

A cidade era preto-e-branca, assim como a minha vida. Não haviam cores. Não havia arte. Mas eu não podia me matar. Não seria justo. Eu seria, apenas, mais alguma coisa preto-e-branca enfeitando essa cidade.

E coisas preto e brancas são fracas e efêmeras. Assim como a cor daquele rio. Um dia atrás, estava marrom. Agora, está verde. E, antes, era cristalina e límpida.

Então, assim como a cor daquela cidade, e assim como o tom da água, eu era preto e branco e efêmero.

**

* * *

Puta que pariu, mó tempão fiquei fazendo isso, para dar esse resultado idiota e retardado :P**

**Lia Shinomori-chan, espero que você goste dessa fanfic! É a única coisa que posso fazer, já que você tirou o terceiro lugar! *-* Meus parabéns, viu?**

**Bom, pensando bem, em Silent Hill eu sou HIPER MEGA amadora, e em Deidara x Sasori (Akatsuki, como você pediu), nem tanto. Drama/Romance não foi difícil, sendo que sou viciada nesse gênero.. Só não sei se fiz algo que preste! xD**

**Eu realmente estava sem inspiração. Fiquei escrevendo APH o dia inteiro, tentando escrever uma do Ao no Aka mas, se no próprio Angels, Paradise and Hell (o famoso APH) eu só consegui três páginas, porque fiquei apagando e escrevendo de novo..**

**Aqui, eu apaguei umas cinco vezes a primeira cena, e o resumo eu fiquei mudando o tempo inteirro, procurando encaixar coisa com coisa na história e no título e coisa e tal..**

**PELO AMOR DE DEUS – Okay, pelo amor de papai e mamãe, se preferirem – , mandem comentários me dizendo o que acharam. Digam que ficou uma bosta completa, se quiserem. E, Lia Shinomori, você está na mira! Me diga o que achou 8D**

**No fundo do fundo, amei escrever isso, porque fez meu dia passar mais rápido. Os micos que eu paguei hoje foram tantos que um belo drama ajuda a esquecer, hoho *-***

**Ah, e o **LINK PARA A CAPA DA SUA FANFIC**: **

**i40 . tinypic . com / 1zwgjtd . jpg**

**Então tá..**

**Um beijo, povo!**

**Miko Nina Chan (Miko-chan, Nina-chan, Nina.) ;***


End file.
